Précieuse citrouille
by Rhubarbe
Summary: " Mais ma pauvre Evans, atterri ! Ta guerre elle est déjà là, à ta porte ! Tu reçois la Gazette, comme nous ! Tu te crois à l'abri à Poudlard mais ouvre tes yeux et tes oreilles ! Le premier mouvement, ce n'est pas nous qui l'avons fait !"
1. Les stades de cuisson de la citrouille

**DISCLAIMER : Bien entendu, Harry Potter, son monde et ses personnages ne m'appartiennent pas.**

.

* * *

.

CHAPITRE 1: Les stades de cuisson de la citrouille.

.

.

« Je ne suis pas d'accord ! Tu ne peux pas dire que James Potter est le meilleur parti de tous les septièmes années ! »

Eurydice se tourna vers Lily et se mit à la fixer comme si celle-ci venait de sortir une énormité.

« Je t'accorde que sur le plan financier il est plutôt bien parti … » consenti Lily, mais Eurydice l'interrompit aussitôt, les yeux brillants de plus d'étoiles qu'il n'y en avait dans la ceinture d'Orion.

« Non mais tu as vu son physique ? Une réincarnation de Dieu grec ! Merlin lui-même n'aurait pas pu le faire plus parfait !

\- Non, non, non ! Pour être beau un homme doit avoir le regard brillant d'ingéniosité, d'intelligence. Potter, lui, il a le regard vitreux d'un poulpe en rut ! Il transpire la bêtise et la puérilité ! Et il n'a même pas un soupçon de style « vilain garçon » pour rattraper le reste. Tu sais que je ne porte pas Black dans mon cœur mais je le placerais devant Potter sur la liste pour son côté rebelle sauvage ténébreux, et ce, même si il a été déshérité. »

C'est le moment que choisi Calliopé pour rejoindre la conversation. Eurydice regardait ses doigts d'un air désintéressé, comme à chaque fois qu'elles étaient en désaccord.

« Tu ne peux pas nier que Black a un côté mystérieux, tendance enfance pourrie, qui lui confère un charme auquel Potter ne peut prétendre avec sa famille sans squelette dans le placard. »

À deux contre une, Eurydice allait être obligée de lâcher l'affaire et de trouver un nouveau prétendant au titre très convoité de « meilleur parti des septièmes années » car il était certain que même si Black précédait Potter dans cette liste, il n'en figurait pas à la première place, loin de là !

Elle émit un claquement de langue signifiant son mécontentement, mais ne releva pas. Elle admettait sa défaite. Lily en profita pour retourner à ce que elle était en train de faire. L'image de Potter, prenant une pause ridicule tandis qu'un sculpteur en toge, ressemblant étrangement à Pettigrow, achevait de tailler une feuille de vigne sur son bas ventre s'imposa à son esprit et lui arracha un léger sourire. Difficile pour elle de se concentrer sur l'étude des runes avec tout ça.

D'ailleurs, Eurydice ne tarda pas à revenir à la charge. Elle ferma son livre dans un claquement sourd que Lily soupçonna être fortuit et la regarda fixement, ses lunettes carrées ayant glissé au bout de son nez.

« Comment est-ce que tu peux dire que Potter est idiot, alors que vous vous talonnez dans toutes les matières ? »

Facile, la réponse était déjà toute trouvée.

Je ne dis pas qu'il est foncièrement bête, simplement qu'il en a l'air. Il y a une nuance. »

Elle fronça le nez, réfléchissant à ce que Lily venait d'avancer, puis haussa les épaules, signifiant qu'elle comprenait l'argument. Vu la grimace qu'elle fit à devoir retrouver la page à laquelle elle s'était arrêtée, Lily eu raison de penser qu'elle n'avait pas claqué son grimoire dans un geste théâtral, même si, elle le reconnaissait, cela avait été du plus bel effet.

.

Cela faisait maintenant un mois et demi que cette conversation ponctuait leurs moments de relâche, Eurydice ne se lassant pas de leur proposer de nouveaux noms, et de revenir régulièrement à celui de Potter, au cas où elles auraient changé d'avis.

De nouveaux arguments arrivaient de temps en temps, passant de ses prouesses en Quidditch à sa manière de tenir tête à l'affreux concierge, mais aucun ne réussissait à convaincre Lily. Non, pour elle, le meilleur parti des septièmes années devait forcément se trouver chez les Serdaigle, parce qu'il était bien beau d'être en tête du classement en ce moment, mais pour être vraiment le meilleur, il fallait être capable de le rester dans les prochaines années, et c'était là, entre autre, que Lily émettait un très fort doute concernant la capacité des différents Gryffondor à vivre une vie intéressante, riche en émotion, décente et intellectuellement captivante. Si pour Black et Potter la notion de décence faisait cruellement défaut, il manquait à Lupin la richesse de surprise et d'émotion, et à Pettigrow ... Un peu de tout ça réunit.

Le coucou accroché par Calliopé au-dessus de son lit sonna 19h et les sorti toutes trois de la torpeur dans laquelle elles avaient replongé. Lily leva le nez de son manuel pour voir Eurydice s'étirer bruyamment. Elle en profitait pour pousser Calliopé, assise à côté d'elle. Celle-ci lui répondit d'une tape sur l'épaule en lui intimant de « dégager ».

Lily se secoua à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres, sans savoir vraiment pourquoi, mais les repas avaient toujours été ses moments préférés de la journée.

Vous n'auriez pas vu ma deuxième chaussure ? Calliopé s'affala sous son lit, tendant les bras dans l'obscurité et le bazar.

 _Accio_ chaussure gauche ! »

L'objet en question décolla de derrière la porte de la chambre pour atterrir dans la main d'Eurydice qui lui jeta sans ménagement.

Tiens ! Et active toi, j'ai faim ! »

Lily en profitait pour se tresser les cheveux pendant qu'Eurydice rajustait son chemisier dans sa jupe et que Calliopé terminait de faire ses lacets. L'une des deux lui lança son badge de préfète en chef qu'elle épingla sur le revers de sa veste.

« On mange quoi ce soir ? Quelqu'un a regardé le menu sur le tableau d'affichage ? » Questionna Eurydice tandis qu'elles descendaient toutes trois dans la salle commune.

Mérope et Anastasie les attendaient devant la porte, prête à se mettre en marche.

Hum, je crois que c'est tourte à la bièraubeurre, entre autre. En tout cas moi c'est ce que je prendrai. » lui répondit Mérope. Eurydice s'en frotta les mains d'envie.

Les couloirs étaient à peu près vides à cette heure-là, la cohue d'élève préférant dîner un peu plus tard la majorité du temps. Lily avait ses petits rituels et sa place sur le banc des Gryffondors en faisait parti. Elle détestait ne pas manger à la même place que d'habitude, ce qui impliquait le fait de devoir descendre à une heure où il n'y avait pas encore foule.

.

La grande salle n'était occupée que par quelques Serpentards plus jeunes et deux enseignants le nez dans leur assiette. McGonagall fit son entrée en même temps qu'elles, par une porte dérobée dans le fond de la salle, derrière la table qui leur était réservée. Son regard croisa celui de Lily et elle lui fit signe d'approcher.

Miss Evans, j'aurais besoin que vous aidiez le petit Weasley, celui qui est en première année chez nous. Je lui ai affirmé que vous n'hésiteriez pas à répondre à ses questions et à reprendre avec lui le cours de métamorphose s'il venait vous trouver. Vous ne me ferez pas mentir ?» Lui demanda-t-elle une fois que Lily fût à sa hauteur.

Elle la sondait du regard, attendant une réponse positive de la part de son élève. Lily n'avait jamais refusé d'aider qui que ce soit jusqu'ici et McGonagall en avait toute conscience, mais la métamorphose n'était pas la matière dans laquelle elle avait elle-même le plus de facilités.

Bien sûr, mais peut être que Black ou Lupin seraient plus à même de l'aider dans cette matière … »

Lily savait déjà quelle allait être sa réponse, mais osait encore espérer une soirée tranquille. Elle tentait donc le coup.

Par Merlin non ! Je ne veux pas qu'un première année apprenne à transformer le chapeau de ses camarades de classe en fourmilier, que les parchemins s'entortillent et se rabougrissent jusqu'à se transformer en petit caillou, ou encore que les tabourets ne se voient dotés de pattes de lapin et bondissent à chaque fois que quelqu'un essaye de s'y asseoir. Non vraiment, je préfère réserver ce genre de péripéties uniquement à votre classe, merci bien ! »

Lily sourit en revoyant le pauvre Patrick Ornby s'asseoir trois fois de suite à côté de son tabouret lors du cours de métamorphose qu'ils avaient eu le matin même. Même les filles de Serdaigle avaient rit, ce qui n'était pourtant pas dans leurs habitudes.

Très bien, je m'en chargerai dans ce cas. Il faudra qu'il vienne dés ce soir s'il veut que j'ai assez de temps pour revoir sa leçon avec lui. J'ai peur d'être beaucoup plus chargée demain, on va avoir un devoir d'étude de rune et une potion à préparer, et puis Calliopé doit m'aider à trouver une couleur de … »

McGonagall lui jeta un regard étrange.

Enfin bref, euh, oui, je m'en occupe. Bon appétit professeur. »

McGonagall la regarda s'éloigner, un air dubitatif sur le visage. Lily avait toujours eu tendance à s'emballer un peu quand elle discutait et n'était pas certaine que son professeur ait vraiment eu envie de connaître les détails de ses prochaines soirées. Lily était quant à elle certaine de ne pas avoir envie qu'elle en ait vent.

.

Le temps qu'elle revienne à sa place, Pettigrow s'y était installé, Lupin face à lui. Elle lui grogna un "pousse-toi" avant d'enjamber le banc, lasse qu'il n'ait toujours pas saisi après tant d'années que cette place était la sienne. Ses amies, elles, riaient de son air déconfit, s'amusant à le laisser s'assoir là pour voir Lily lui dire de déguerpir et se moquer de ses lubies. Lupin secoua la tête, la bouche pleine de purée.

Tu devrais mettre une étiquette "réservée", ça permettrait peut-être à Peter de s'en souvenir. Ou alors il aime te chauffer la place. Non, ça c'est James ! Peter, lui, ne le fait pas exprès, il oublie c'est tout. Mais avoue que tu aurais quand même pu te décaler non ? »

Lily se mit à souffler et omit de rebondir sur les habitudes de Potter, n'aimant pas se justifier, d'autant plus qu'elle-même n'avait aucun argument valable à apporter. Les filles ricanaient toujours autour d'elle. La règle était simple, elle était toujours assise sur le banc de gauche lorsque l'on entrait dans la salle, face au tableau représentant les stades de cuisson de la citrouille, à peu près à cinq personnes du bout du banc. C'était comme ça, ça avait toujours été sa place, elle s'était toujours arrangée pour que ça le soit et que ça le reste. Elle se contenta donc simplement de lancer à Lupin son regard le plus vide d'expression et de lui demander de lui passer le poulet rôti, ce qu'il fit, non sans un gentil sourire moqueur. Pettigrow tenta à son tour de se justifier maladroitement.

Je voulais juste m'asseoir à côté de ... Enfin en face de Remus. »

Il rougit, l'air penaud. Tout le monde savait bien qu'il voulait s'asseoir à côté d'Eurydice, ce n'était un secret pour personne, tout le monde voulait s'asseoir à côté d'Eurydice dans l'espoir d'effleurer son épaule ou de voir sa jupe remonter légèrement sur sa cuisse lorsqu'elle se tendait pour attraper quelque chose plus loin sur la table. Elle même le savait très bien et en jouait très bien aussi d'ailleurs, mais Pettigrow avec ses manières d'adolescent mal dégrossi n'avait pas l'ombre d'une chance. Elle lui envoya un clin d'œil tandis qu'il se ratatinait dans son bol de soupe à la tomate. Lupin, lui, riait gentiment en secouant la tête. Heureusement que Potter et Black n'étaient pas encore là, le pauvre Pettigrow en aurait entendu parler toute la soirée, peut-être même toute la semaine.

Comment ça se fait que vos deux acolytes ne soient pas avec vous ? demanda Lily à Lupin entre deux bouchées.

Ils te manquent ? intervint Calliopé. Ton repas n'a pas la même saveur lorsqu'ils ne sont pas là ? »

Elle connaissait très bien les sentiments de Lily à leur égard, elles en avaient débattu bien assez souvent entre elles, mais Calliopé continuait de s'amuser de leur animosité, à Potter et à elle. Lily lui adressa son air le plus blasé, n'admettant pas devant les autres qu'en effet, un repas avec eux était tout de même plus animé. Cela lui permettait d'être au courant de leurs dernières trouvailles car ils n'étaient jamais très discrets quand ils discutaient en mangeant et qu'elle était toujours très curieuse.

Lupin finit tout de même par lui répondre.

Hum, ils étaient à la bibliothèque, ils doivent rédiger leur devoir d'étude des moldus pour demain, et comme ils viennent juste de commencer, je pense qu'ils vont en avoir encore pour un bon moment. Ils devront sans doute aller chercher des sandwichs dans la cuisine à une heure bien avancée. »

Lupin, lui, devait avoir fini son devoir depuis longtemps déjà, quant à Pettigrow, c'était un des seuls cours qu'il n'avait pas en commun avec ses amis. Etant à moitié moldu, le professeur Vaughn lui avait refusé l'accès à sa classe, arguant qu'il ne lui apprendrait rien qu'il ne savait déjà, et qu'il lui serait bien plus bénéfique de suivre un autre enseignement. Il s'était donc inscrit en étude des runes avec Lily et Eurydice, mais surtout avec Eurydice.

La bibliothèque est loin d'être fournie en document sur l'état actuel du conflit entre pays communistes et pays capitalistes. Je suppose qu'ils ne reçoivent pas le journal moldu en plus ? Ils sont vraiment mal barrés, ajouta Calliopé qui suivait le cours avec eux. Ils ne t'ont pas demandé de l'aide ?

Ils en ont demandé à Peter, répondit Lupin en hochant la tête, mais il n'est pas franchement calé en conflit Est/Ouest, hein Peter ?! Et moi je les ai envoyés bouler, pour l'instant. Je leur ai dit que j'avais eu besoin de l'aide de Lily pour comprendre la plupart des tenants et des aboutissants et qu'ils feraient mieux de lui demander directement, mais jusqu'ici ils ont décidé de faire les fiers. Tu n'es pas à l'abri de les voir débarquer ce soir, la tête dans le guidon, lui dit-il en haussant les épaules, mais promis, je ne les laisserai pas t'embêter trop longtemps, je leur donnerai mes brouillons quand j'irais me coucher. »

Lily vit cela comme une autre perspective peu réjouissante pour la soirée à venir. Il faudrait qu'elle pense à monter rapidement dans le dortoir pour ne pas les croiser dans la salle commune quand elle en aurait terminé avec le petit Weasley.

.

Pour en revenir à ce que je disais tout à l'heure … »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Eurydice alors qu'elle sauçait son assiette l'air de rien.

Non mais quand même, je vous rappelle que Kissy Novakovic maintient que le top du top est chez les Poufsouffles. On ne peut quand même pas admettre ça, vous en conviendrez ! D'où le fait qu'il faille qu'on se mette d'accord pour affirmer d'une seule voix qu'il est chez Gryffondor ! »

Les deux garçons la regardaient sans comprendre tandis que Mérope et Anastasie hochait la tête d'un air entendu. Elles avaient tendance à être d'accord avec Eurydice quoi qu'elle dise, ce qui pouvait parfois - souvent - agacer Lily.

Tu ne veux pas qu'on les prévienne non plus ? » lui chuchota rageusement Calliopé pour que Pettigrow et Lupin ne puisse pas participer à la conversation, même si ce dernier semblait s'en être déjà détourné. Pettigrow, lui, avait tendance à ne rater aucune occasion de fouiner, c'était l'indic de leur bande. « Comme ça ils pourront se lancer dans un concours et nous envoyer curriculum vitae et lettre de motivation ! Tu pourras même exiger des photos pour pouvoir juger sereinement, je suis certaine qu'ils seraient prêts à les fournir !

Ca fausserait un peu le jeu non ? lui demanda Anastasie, Quoi que ça pourrait être drôle quand même …

Attends qu'ils l'apprennent et ils choisiront eux même les règles, on n'aura plus qu'à les regarder se pavaner, s'auto déclarant meilleur parti, tu verras ! » lui assena Calliopé exaspérée par sa bêtise.

Eurydice balaya du regard la grande salle, bien plus remplie désormais que lorsqu'elles étaient arrivées, cherchant qui d'autre serait à même de tenir ce rôle qu'elle considérait d'une importance hautement capitale.

Alors que Lily terminait sa tarte aux noix de pécan, Auguste Weasley, un petit rouquin à l'air mutin vint lui taper sur l'épaule pour lui demander son aide, comme lui avait prédit McGonagall.

Lily attrapa une dernière tartelette aux pommes avant de le suivre vers la sortie. Il s'avéra qu'il n'avait pas grand-chose à revoir finalement. La métamorphose d'une plume de paon en tulipe ne lui posait déjà plus de problème au bout de dix minutes et elle eut même le temps de lui faire réviser son histoire de la magie avant que ses colocataires ne remontent. Il ne lui resta plus qu'à saluer Auguste en lui souhaitant bon courage pour le lendemain et elle put rejoindre les autres dans leur dortoir, contente de s'échapper de la salle commune avant que Potter ou Black, ou les deux, ne se soient fait renvoyer de la bibliothèque.

.

Les soirées à cinq n'étaient pas vraiment celles que Lily préférait, Calliopé ne supportant pas la naïveté d'Anastasie, ou sa bêtise suivant les jours, et Eurydice ayant tendance à pavaner parmi sa cour, les discussions tournaient vite en rond. Mérope, elle, se contentait d'attendre, la plupart du temps, elle était d'accord avec le dernier qui venait de parler. Lily se glissa donc dans son lit et sorti son livre moldu préféré, prête à ignorer les autres superbement pour passer une soirée en tête à tête avec D'Artagnan. Quand Mérope et Anastasie ressortirent pour retrouver la sœur cadette de la deuxième à l'étage inférieur, Calliopé rouvrit violemment les rideaux de Lily devant laquelle elle s'agita. Lily annula le sort de silence qu'elle avait lancé autour d'elle pour l'entendre vociférer.

… sombre imbécile ! Comment peut-on débiter des âneries pareilles et ne pas s'étouffer avec ?! Non mais j'te jure, allez nous sortir à nous que Rosier est un bon parti, un mec ouvert et agréable. Dans le style vipère assassine oui ! Pourquoi ne pas nous parler de Rogue tant qu'elle y … »

Lily baissa le regard et ferma son livre doucement, disant adieu par la même à sa tranquillité du soir. Eurydice était assise sur son lit, leur faisant face, le regard béant pour signifier à Calliopé qu'elle s'était s'enflammée, mais celle-ci lui tournait le dos.

Enfin bref, hum, je n'aurais pas dû les comparer …

Tu compares qui tu veux. »

Mentionner Severus gênait Lily, elle n'arrivait pas à se résigner à les traiter de la même espèce Rosier et lui, même si les faits donnaient raison à Calliopé. Cela tournait toujours en dispute à chaque fois qu'elles avaient tenté d'en parler. Lily l'avait défendu bec et ongle, tant qu'elle avait pu, mais elle avait fini par abandonner. Une partie d'elle se trouvait lâche, l'autre, idiote de ne pas l'avoir fait plus tôt. Elle avait du mal à choisir. La vieille, lorsqu'elle l'avait croisé dans la bibliothèque, il était entouré de sa bande de nazillons qui n'avait pas manqué de l'insulter dès qu'elle avait eu le dos tourné, elle en était convaincue, mais elle avait aussi le sentiment qu'ils auraient été bien pires avec elle si Severus ne les côtoyais pas.

Calliopé s'assit à ses côtés et replaça une mèche des cheveux de Lily qui s'était échappée de sa tresse.

« Tu lui as parlé récemment ?

\- Pourquoi faire ? C'est un imbécile et je ne parle pas aux imbéciles.»

Eurydice se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit sur le lit de Lily, de sorte que celle-ci se retrouvait entourée.

Arrêtez ça ! Personne n'est mort ! »

Calliopé et Eurydice se regardèrent toutes deux, ne sachant quoi lui dire sans doute. Mais il n'y avait rien à dire, Lily s'était résignée. Du moins, elle essayait de s'en convaincre lorsqu'elle ne refoulait pas le problème au fin fond de sa tête.

Pas encore du moins … » Conclu Eurydice, sincère.

.

.

* * *

.


	2. La vraie recette de la sauce tomate

.

CHAPITRE 2 : La vraie recette de la sauce tomate.

.

* * *

.

« Boum ! ... Boum ! ... Boum !

\- Qu'est ce que … »

« Boum ! …

\- Mais ... Que ... ! »

Autour de Lily, les autres sorcières ne semblaient pas s'être réveillées. Eurydice parlant dans son sommeil, tout le monde avait pris l'habitude d'insonoriser son lit, mais comme elles n'utilisaient qu'un seul réveil pour tout le dortoir, il fallait que le bruit puisse tout de même filtrer à travers le sortilège. Vu la puissance du bruit qui retentissait à ce moment même, il était étonnant que seule Lily se soit réveillée en sursaut. La chambre était plongée dans l'obscurité, la lumière de la lune ne suffisant pas à éclairer quoi que ce soit, Lily peinait à voir au delà de ses propres mains.

« Mais bon sang c'est quoi ce b…

\- Boum ! »

Elle envisagea un instant de fortifier son sortilège, de se retourner et de simplement se rendormir, mais il fallait que ce boucan cesse avant que ça ne réveille tout le château. D'autant plus qu'elle risquait d'être tenue pour responsable si elle n'était pas capable de garder sa propre maison dans le calme pendant la nuit. Elle était certaine que McGonagall ne se priverait pas de le lui reprocher. Elle envoya valdinguer ses couvertures, non sans soupirer profondément, attrapa sa robe de chambre au pied de son lit et sa baguette posée sur sa table de chevet. Elle prit soin d'éclairer ses pieds pour ne pas trébucher et se précipita vers la porte, origine de tout ce tintamarre. Lorsqu'elle l'ouvrit, elle manqua de se prendre un tabouret en pleine figure et se décala juste à temps. Le tabouret en question alla finir sa course dans les tentures du lit de Calliopé qui dormait en face de la porte.

Le bruit provenait du bas de l'escalier. Chacune des marches dévalées la rapprochait de voix qu'elle ne connaissait que trop bien.

.

« Mais arrêtez ça enfin ! Je vous ai dit que je vous les donnais mes notes ! Mon parchemin est là ! Fichez-leur la paix par Merlin ! Vous allez réveiller tout le monde !

\- C'est le but mon Lulu, alors n'insiste pas ! On a besoin d'explications précises et toi tu dois aller dormir ! Déguerpis avant que je ne fasse revenir le tabouret pour te faire remonter les fesses dessus ! Allez dégage ! Pourquoi est-ce que je …

\- _Potter_ ! Ça ne pouvait être que toi ! » cracha Lily avec colère.

L'intéressé était au bas des marches, la baguette toujours levée, accompagné de Black et de Lupin. Il cherchait visiblement à faire revenir le tabouret, sans doute empêtré dans les rideaux, pour frapper encore une fois. Lily interrompit sa descente et leur fit face en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

« Est ce que tu peux m'expliquer précisément pourquoi tu cherches à refaire la décoration de mon dortoir ? Et ce, au milieu de la nuit, l'interrogea –t-elle.

\- Au milieu de la nuit, la nuit des poules de la mère de Peter alors. N'exagère pas, il n'est que 23h... 23h42 très précisément. » répondit Black qui regardait sa montre, appuyé contre la rambarde de l'escalier.

Ils portaient encore leur uniforme et Black avait les bras chargés de plumes, d'encriers et de livres tirés de la bibliothèque.

« 43 maintenant. Mais ça reste tout à fait acceptable, tu ne vas pas nous dire que vous étiez en train de dormir quand même. » ironisa-t-il.

Les traces de draps qui barraient la joue de Lily suffiraient sans doute à lui répondre, sans parler de ses cheveux accrochés en palmier sur le dessus de sa tête, ni de la robe de chambre en pilou rouge qu'elle portait par-dessus son pyjama doré au motif de petits dragons. Après un examen détaillé de sa personne, le regard de Black étant parti des pieds nus de Lily jusqu'au haut de sa tête, il se tourna vers ses deux comparses et éclata de rire.

« Non d'un troll des cavernes, qu'est-ce qu'on s'éclate chez les filles de 7e année dis donc ! On croirait la veillée du dernier soir des camps de vacances pour les 7-9 ans. Une petite boom de 20h00 à 21h30 et au lit à 22h00 pour être en forme le lendemain au démontage des tentes. Est-ce que je pourrais participer la prochaine fois, je voudrais voir ça de mes propres yeux, s'il te plait ! Oh, il y a une tenue imposée ? On fera une soirée à thème ? » Il trépignait sur place, trop fière d'avoir trouvé de quoi se moquer d'elle et de ses camarades de chambre, son regard passant de Lily à Potter qui riait lui aussi.

Lupin réservait à Lily son air dépité. Il lui avait pourtant promis.

« Je suis désolée Lily, je leur ai passé mon devoir mais ils ne veulent rien entendre, ils voulaient absolument … commença –t-il sur un ton contrit.

\- Va te coucher toi ! » Scanda Black.

Il fit sortir des étincelles vertes de sa baguette et les projeta sur Lupin.

« Aie ! Sérieusement Sirius, si tu fais des trous dans ... Aie ! Sirius arrête ça ! Outsch ! »

Lupin se dandinait sur place, tentant d'éviter les projectiles.

« Va te coucher ! » lancèrent en cœur les deux autres, le regard noir.

Lupin se mit à grogner avant de leur tourner le dos pour se diriger vers son dortoir, esquivant les étincelles vertes toujours à sa poursuite. Il se retourna vers Lily et lui murmura un énième "désolé" en secouant la tête. Il avait l'air horriblement fatigué. De grands cernes creusaient son visage qui tirait sur le gris. Lily ne pouvait même pas en vouloir à Black et à Potter de refuser son aide pour qu'il puisse aller se reposer. La pleine lune était passée depuis quelques jours mais il ne semblait pas encore rétabli.

.

« Avant que je ne reparte me coucher moi aussi, entama Lily, je suppose que si vous m'avez faite descendre c'est qu'il y a une urgence qui mérite ma présence ici ? Ou bien le château est en train de brûler et vous vouliez me prévenir qu'il fallait évacuer, dans ce cas, ce serait très aimable de votre part, mais comme je ne vois pas de fumée …

\- On a besoin que tu nous expliques pourquoi les Russes et les Américains veulent se taper dessus ! claironna Potter, son insupportable air sûr de lui collé au visage.

\- Non. » conclu-t-elle sobrement sur un ton ferme.

Elle leur tourna le dos et commença à remonter vers sa chambre.

« Allez citrouille, s'te pl… »

Elle fit demi-tour aussi sec.

« Cesse de m'appeler comme ça Black, ou je t'assure que tout le monde ne se souviendra de toi que sous le nom de Sirikiki d'ici demain matin. » menaça –t-elle en le foudroyant du regard.

La grimace que fit Sirius fut le signe qu'il prenait l'intimidation au sérieux et il préféra choisir un autre angle d'attaque.

« Evans, ne nous force pas à te soudoyer, on n'aimerait pas pervertir une Préfète-en-chef aussi digne que toi ! » minauda-t-il, son sourire en coin dénonçant tout le contraire.

Depuis le jour de la rentrée où ils avaient vu l'insigne accroché sur la poitrine de Lily, ils cherchaient le moindre prétexte pour lui faire enfreindre le règlement. Dix jours plus tôt, ils lui avaient fait parvenir une lettre anonyme pour lui donner rendez-vous au milieu de la nuit, espérant sans doute qu'elle déambulerait dans les couloirs pendant trois jours à la recherche de son amoureux imaginaire. Lorsqu'elle l'avait ouverte au déjeuner ce jour-là, Peter l'avait fixée sans ciller pendant une minute entière, guettant sans doute une réaction de sa part. James avait été obligé de lui décocher un coup de coude dans les côtes pour qu'il s'arrête. Lily n'avait pas marché dans la combine, mais Anastasie qui avait pris sa place à table lorsque Lily était repartie, avait trouvé le courrier que la Préfète avait laissé trainer, et comme il n'y avait ni expéditeur, ni destinataire, avait cru qu'il avait été posé là pour elle. Et comme personne n'avait pris la peine de lui dire le contraire … Elle s'était extasiée toute la journée, persuadée qu'il s'agissait de Potter qui voulait enfin lui avouer son amour secret. Sur le fond, elle n'avait pas tout à fait tort. Ce soir-là, elle était ressortie du dortoir maquillée à outrance et portant sa robe de bal, mais la seule personne présente au rendez-vous n'était autre que le concierge. Piéger Anastasie étant vraiment beaucoup trop simple et ne présentant aucun challenge, ils ne s'en étaient ni réjouis ni vantés.

.

« Je vous rappelle que nous avons cours de magie internationale à la première heure demain matin, et j'aimerai être en forme pour y assister sans avoir besoin de prendre de remontant tout au long de la journée, les sermonna-t-elle. Et de toute façon, Black, depuis le temps, je le saurais si vous aviez quelque chose d'intéressant à m'offrir.

\- Détrompe-toi, on a le corps de James qui, d'après les dires de la gente féminine, commencerait à valoir son pesant de gallions d'or ! lança-t-il tout sourire.

\- C'est bien ce que je disais ! poursuivi Lily en hochant la tête.

\- Hé ! s'exclama le principal concerné. Je ne te permets pas de mettre mon fabuleux corps aux enchères, Sirius ! Par contre chère Lily, on voit bien que tu ne sais pas encore de quoi tu parles. Je t'assure que toutes celles qui en ont eu l'occasion ne s'en sont jamais plaintes. Alors puisqu'il n'y a pas d'autre solution, j'accepte de me sacrifier pour l'équipe et pour la science ! Enfin pour la géopolitique moldue ! signifia Potter, la regardant de côté, l'air charmeur et les pectoraux en avant.

\- Je ne sais pas si il vaut mieux entendre ça ou être sourde. J'hésite encore, objecta-t-elle tout en se retenant de rire.

\- Donc c'est bon, c'est réglé, on y va les amoureux ! conclu Black, qui se préparait à partir.

\- Il n'y a rien du tout de réglé non, tu t'enflammes Black ! insista-t-elle en s'asseyant sur une marche de l'escalier. Je n'ai rien à y gagner moi dans cette histoire. Je n'ai aucun devoir à faire cette nuit, et la géopolitique moldue, je la maitrise assez à mon goût, merci bien mais il va falloir trouver mieux.

\- Arête de jouer la timide Citrouille, on est au courant ! reprit Potter, tout en lançant un clin d'œil à son acolyte. Tu peux nous avouer que tu rêves d'une longue soirée en compagnie des deux meilleurs partis des 7e années ! D'ailleurs, Sirikiki et moi on est tout à fait d'accord avec le classement ! »

Black jeta une plume sur Potter en râlant contre ce nouveau surnom, tandis que Lily basculait la tête en arrière en soupirant, se cognant l'arrière du crâne contre la marche du dessus. Ils étaient au courant. Le mal était fait. Ça allait être l'enfer. Même si elle priait pour le plus grand des hasards mêlé à leur somptueuse arrogance, elle ne se faisait pas trop d'illusion. A ce moment là, elle maudit Eurydice et sa stupide liste.

« Tu me programmes une soirée avec Evan Rosier et Aiden Fisk ? » gloussa Lily à Potter.

Les deux Gryffondors la fusillèrent aussitôt du regard. Potter fit mine d'avoir pris une balle en plein cœur, blessé dans son orgueil, tandis que Black faisait semblant de vomir.

« D'après Anastasie, c'est l'un d'eux qu'il faut épouser pour avoir le plus de chance d'avoir un bel avenir, expliqua Lily. Désolée, mais vous avez encore beaucoup de travail pour être au top, en supposant qu'une telle chose puisse être un jour imaginable. »

La conversation qu'elles avaient eue juste quelques heures plus tôt avec Calliopé et Eurydice était, forcément, encore très fraiche dans sa mémoire. Pour Aiden par contre, elle s'était laissée emportée dans les confidences, c'était clairement son choix à elle. Le Serdaigle, Préfet-en-chef, plutôt beau garçon, joueur dans l'équipe de Quidditch qui plus est, lui plaisait depuis déjà un moment. L'esprit sportif était un plus bien entendu, mais le corps qui allait avec l'esprit l'intéressait tout autant …

« Impossible ! C'est moi le choix premier d'Anastasie ! affirma Potter en se pointant du doigt. Et pour la soirée en ma compagnie, ce soir c'est le grand soir, bébé ! »

Lily, les yeux écarquillés, le considéra un instant avant d'éclater de rire. Si elle n'avait pas déjà été par terre, elle en serait tombée sous la surprise. Même Black l'accompagnait, hilare.

« _Bébé_ ? s'étrangla-t-il en continuant de rire. Sérieux mec ? T'avais rien d'autre en stock ? Tu crains là ! Tu casses tout !

\- Vous n'y connaissez rien ! rétorqua Potter, vexé, les bras croisés et le menton levé. J'étais tout à fait dans le thème et dans l'ambiance et d'habitude ça fait toujours son petit effet. »

Sa moue boudeuse ne fit que redoubler le fou rire de Lily. Peut-être qu'il avait raison après tout, peut-être qu'avec certaines, ça fonctionnait, mais tout de même, il fallait réussir à passer au delà du coté ridicule.

« Si tu me promets que plus jamais tu n'utiliseras ce sobriquet face à moi, je peux peut-être reconsidérer la question, haleta Lily entre deux hoquets.

\- Promis ! s'engagea-t-il, soulagé, en lui tendant la main pour clore le marché.

\- … et vous prendrez mon tour d'aide au devoir pendant tout le mois prochain » rajouta-t-elle, la main en suspens.

Les deux garçons se regardèrent, indécis, puis Black haussa les épaules, l'air résigné et Potter finit par hocher la tête.

« Vous êtes dure en affaire miss Evans. Mais soit. Et puis on est vraiment dans la panade donc bon … » admit Potter.

Elle se releva, s'épousseta et descendit la marche qui les séparait encore pour lui serer la main.

« Marché conclu, résuma –t-elle.

\- De toute façon, je crois que tu aurais pu nous demander n'importe quoi, on aurait été obligé d'accepter vu l'ampleur du travail à faire, avoua Black. J'ai honte de le dire, mais quand Vaughn hausse le ton, je me sens comme un enfant fautif qui se fait gronder. La dernière fois que je n'ai pas rendu mon travail à temps, c'était tellement horrible que j'ai cru que j'allais me faire pipi dessus. Je me suis juré que plus jamais je ne me mettrais dans une telle position, je vous assure ! J'ai eu l'habitude qu'on me crie dessus pourtant, mais là … »

Il continua, plus pour lui que pour les autres.

« Je suis certain qu'elle utilise un sortilège pour nous mettre dans cet état ! Je ne vois pas autre chose. » Il secouait la tête.

« Personne ne fait trembler les genoux de Sirius Black sans l'aide de la magie ! se mit-il à tempêter, Personne ! Et je veux savoir comment elle s'y prend ! »

Il se tourna vers Potter, vociférant toujours.

« Note ça quelque part. Il faut vraiment qu'on se penche sérieusement dessus, et ce très prochainement ! Parce que les conflits Russo-Américains, moi ça ne me passionne pas au point d'y passer toutes mes nuits ! »

Potter hocha la tête, semblant lui aussi affolé par la perspective de devoir faire face à cette fameuse enseignante. Lily se dit qu'il faudrait qu'elle se renseigne elle aussi, car plus elle en entendait parler, et plus elle lui plaisait ! Elle n'était arrivée que depuis Septembre, mais elle s'était déjà faite une réputation d'acier.

« _Nota bene_ ! »

Une petite note jaune, comme un post-it, apparu au-dessus de la tête de Potter.

« Recherche n°674 sur Melinda Vaughn, trouver comment elle parvient à nous faire flipper à mort, et ce, l'air de rien. _Scribere_ ! »

Tandis qu'il parlait, les mots s'inscrivirent sur le papier, puis celui-ci se mit à clignoter avant de disparaitre. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Lily les voyait utiliser ce sortilège, mais elle n'avait jamais réussi à trouver quoi que ce soit dessus dans les livres. Il faudrait vraiment qu'elle leur demande comment ils faisaient réapparaitre leurs idées par la suite. Elle réussirait bien à négocier cela entre deux dates importantes.

« On peut y aller maintenant ? leur demanda-t-elle en râlant. J'aimerais bien ne pas y passer TOUTE la nuit non plus. »

Sirius regardait Lily en souriant et pointa le menton vers elle.

« Nous on est prêt, mais toi t'es sûre de vouloir y aller comme ça ? railla –t-il. Ne le prend pas mal, ça te va très bien, mais peut être que pour ta crédibilité ... Ce n'est pas le mieux ! »

James éclata de rire tandis que Lily resserrait les pans de sa robe de chambre autour d'elle.

« Parce que ça implique de sortir de la salle commune ? hasarda-t-elle. C'est de pire en pire là votre affaire. Ça va vous coûter plus cher que prévu.

\- Trop tard, t'as toppé ! Un deal est un deal ! débita Black. Et on va dans les cuisines, j'ai rien avalé depuis ce midi et j'engloutirais un hippogriffe ! Donc c'est bon ? T'es prête là ? » rajouta-t-il comme pour la mettre encore plus mal à l'aise.

Lily pesta et remonta rapidement dans son dortoir, les laissant se féliciter entre eux de leur bonne blague. Là-haut, tout le monde dormait toujours. Eurydice baragouina quelque chose sur les effets pervers du pépin de raisin. Lily jeta sa robe de chambre sur son lit, enfila simplement un jogging par-dessus son short de pyjama et passa un gros sweat-shirt aux couleurs de Gryffondor. Ses cheveux se tressèrent tout seul pendant qu'elle cherchait ses baskets.

Elle referma la porte en silence, murmurant un à plus tard à son lit qui l'attirait tant.

.

Black et Potter étaient en train de se chamailler devant la porte de la salle commune lorsqu'elle les rejoignit. Leur discussion s'arrêta aussitôt et elle leur emboîta le pas.

« Tu connais le chemin ? la nargua Potter. Tu devrais nous laisser passer devant !

\- Tu me prends vraiment pour une oie blanche dis donc Potter ! Tu serais déçu d'apprendre la vérité ! »

Ils s'échangèrent un regard intrigué.

« C'est quoi une oie blanche ? lui demanda Black.

Hein ?

Ce que t'as dis là, ça veut dire quoi ?

\- Une oie blanche ? L'oie, l'animal ! L'oiseau ! lista Lily devant leurs têtes déconfites. L'oiseau blanc qui représente la pureté et l'innocence ! Vraiment, vous ne connaissez pas l'expression ?

\- Ah ! Tu veux dire qu'on te prend pour un harfang des neiges ! s'écria Potter. Elle est naze ta comparaison là, elle veut rien dire ! Une oie c'est pas innocent, au contraire, c'est vil et stupide ! renchérit-il pendant que Black hochait la tête, signe qu'il partageait son avis.

\- Excusez-moi d'avoir des tics de langage moldu monsieur le magicien, mais c'est comme ça qu'on dit chez nous autres les arriérés simples d'esprit ! » s'offusqua -t-elle, agacée par ce besoin qu'avaient les sorciers de toujours tout modifier.

Elle profita du haussement d'épaules qu'ils partageaient pour passer la porte, sortir du passage secret et s'engouffrer dans le couloir. Certes, elle ne sortait pas tous les soirs pour aller se faire un cinquième repas dans les cuisines du château, le quatrième étant le gouter qu'elle ne raterait pour rien au monde, mais tout de même, qui, arrivé en dernière année, pouvait encore ne pas savoir où se trouvaient les cuisines ? Elle n'était pas à Poufsouffle non plus !

Elle ruminait dans son coin, vexée à l'idée qu'ils puissent s'imaginer qu'elle ne connaissait rien d'autre du château que sa bibliothèque et ses salles de cours. Sa vie n'était tout de même pas ennuyeuse à ce point !

.

C'est Potter qui vint la couper dans ses réflexions alors qu'ils prenaient l'escalier face à l'armure qui avait perdu son heaume. Il remonta à sa hauteur et lui donna un léger coup de poing dans l'épaule.

« Ca va ? » lui demanda-t-il sans préambule.

Elle le regarda, l'œil torve.

« Pourquoi cette question ? J'ai l'air d'aller mal ?

\- C'est pas poli chez les moldus de demander à quelqu'un comment il va ? J'essaye de faire la conversation ! » lui renvoya-t-il en secouant la tête.

Lily se retourna vers Black, resté quelques pas en retrait, qui n'avait pas l'air non plus de savoir où Potter cherchait à en venir. Elle reprit sa route, abandonnant l'idée de comprendre et se contentant de répondre à la question.

« Tout dépend qui demande à qui. Ces derniers temps aux Etats-Unis il semble que cette simple question posée à quelqu'un que tu ne connais pas trop puisse paraitre louche et te faire valoir une surveillance rapprochée. Tu comprends, au cas où tu chercherais à en savoir un peu trop sur les essais scientifiques ou militaires qui sont menés dans le pays par exemple. C'est un point important, la paranoïa, dans le conflit Est-Ouest. »

Le voir lever les yeux au ciel fit décrocher un léger sourire à Lily.

« Ils sont fous ces Russes ! Et ces Américains aussi d'ailleurs ! Par là c'est plus court ! »

Il tourna à gauche alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à continuer tout droit et elle le laissa les guider jusqu'à l'arrivée. Ce fut Black qui relança la conversation.

« Mais moi il y a un truc que je ne comprends pas quand même, pourquoi les Russes et les Américains ils ne s'aiment pas ? C'est quoi leur problème à eux ? Ils n'aiment pas le cheesecake et les muffins les Russes ? Parce que nous par exemple, on n'aime pas trop les français, mais c'est parce qu'ils sont prétentieux, pas drôles du tout et qu'ils mangent des trucs super bizarres, c'est tout !

\- Donc si je comprends bien, la géopolitique expliquée par Sirius Black se résout finalement à ce que tout le monde ait la même recette de ketchup, c'est bien ça ? l'interrogea Lily. Parce qu'en effet la vie serait beaucoup plus simple. Mais si certains aiment la sauce tomate plus épicé ou plus salé que d'autres, on fait quoi ? On déclare la guerre ?

\- Mais bien sûr que non, la rassura-t-il, il suffit d'emmener notre pot de sauce quand on part en vacances là-bas et c'est réglé.

\- Vas-y, met ça dans ta dissertation pour demain, mais par contre je veux absolument être là quand elle le lira pour voir sa tête se décomposer au fur et à mesure ! Finalement, je peux repartir, vous n'aviez pas du tout besoin de moi pour ce devoir, s'exclama Lily, levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Oh non, tais-toi Sirius, par Merlin ! gronda son acolyte en faisant de grands moulinets avec ses bras. Moi je refuse d'écrire ça et si Evans nous laisse tomber je ne suis pas certain de trouver mieux que ta théorie du ketchup, là. »

Ils débouchèrent dans un couloir que Lily ne reconnut pas et pourtant, le tableau cachant l'entrée des cuisines se trouvait face à eux. Aucun des deux autres n'eut l'air surpris, et tout en continuant d'élaborer sa théorie culinaire, Black alla chatouiller la poire pour leur ouvrir la porte.

\- … parce que tu ne verras jamais les Anglais et les Américains se chamailler par exemple, c'est pas possible, on a le même menu à Halloween. Ca créé des liens un truc pareil, termina-t-il triomphant, se tournant vers les deux autres pour chercher leur approbation.

A la place, il ne trouva chez Lily que son regard étonné. Etonnée d'abord qu'il soit capable d'improviser un tel raisonnement, aussi farfelu soit-il, mais aussi qu'ils soient déjà rendu au bout de leur parcours.

\- Quand on est passé devant le portait du petit homme dégarni avec un bouc, je lui ai dit que j'avais très très faim, lui détailla-t-il, mais alors, vraiment très très faim, pas juste très faim, hein, trop faim. Du coup, hop, au prochain croisement, on est arrivé ! Tu ne le connaissais pas ?

\- Je n'ai pas vraiment l'habitude d'insister auprès d'un tableau, aussi chauve fusse-t-il, pour lui indiquer que je crève la dalle. Mais tu as raison, je devrais, ça fait visiblement gagner du temps. » admit-elle.

Black se mit à rire tandis qu'il rejoignait Potter déjà occupé à commander son repas auprès d'un petit elfe de maison à la peau jaunâtre et au nez crochu, portant une salopette cousue dans un torchon à carreaux.

« Pour nous ce sera des sandwichs au thon, un grand verre de jus de tomate bien frais, et un autre de jus de citrouille, oh, et puis aussi ces petits shortbread que vous faites si bien, tu sais que c'est mon péché mignon ! Et pour la dame là, hum, mets-lui un grand bol de Froot Loops avec du lait. » réclama Potter sans demander son avis à personne.

Lily était tellement étonnée qu'il sache qu'elle raffolait des Froot Loops qu'elle en oublia de se plaindre.

« Tu te jettes dessus à chaque fois qu'il y en a le matin, ce n'est pas difficile à remarquer » ajouta-t-il dans sa direction en la gratifiant d'un clin d'œil.

Malgré elle, elle baissa la tête, honteuse d'être aussi prévisible, mais tellement ravie à l'idée de déguster son bol de céréales préférées qu'elle en souriait jusqu'aux oreilles.

« Et bien ! commenta Black, Tu sais comment lui faire plaisir sans te fouler ! Un bol de céréales et hop, tu fais d'elle la plus heureuse des femmes ! C'est bon James, ça y est, tu l'as dans la poche ! Elle est amoureuse de toi là ! »

Lily secoua la tête en pestant contre Black et ses raccourcis. D'un regard, elle constata que les cuisines étaient presque vides. La plupart des elfes de maison devaient être en train de s'affairer ailleurs dans le château. Ou alors ils étaient partis dormir. Lily se demanda combien de temps pouvait bien dormir un elfe de maison. Elle préféra ne pas poser la question, au cas où la réponse aurait été trop évidente pour quelqu'un ayant l'habitude de côtoyer des elfes et que cela lui coûte une remarque désobligeante de la part de l'un ou de l'autre. A la place, elle se dirigea vers la table en bois la plus proche et s'installa sur le banc, les pieds repliés sous les fesses. Elle ne résista pas à l'idée de poser sa tête sur ses bras croisés, fermant les yeux et se laissant bercer par les bruits de vaisselle et par l'odeur de brioche sortant du four.

.

Black et Potter s'assirent tous les deux en face d'elle et commencèrent à étaler livres et parchemins.

« On a pris tout ce qu'on a trouvé à la bibliothèque au rayon conflits moldus, mais j'ai peur qu'on soit un peu hors sujet sur certains, annonça Black tout en farfouillant dans un pavé intitulé : _La conquête de Rome, César était-il vraiment moldu ?_ Par Esmeralde Laubépine.

\- Tu peux l'oublier celui-là, tu as quelques siècles de retard entre le sujet du livre et le sujet de votre devoir, ou alors j'ai rien compris à ce dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure. »

Black claqua le livre le repoussa sur un côté et en prit un autre au titre douteux de : _Même la guerre, les moldus ne savent pas la faire_. Lily fronça les sourcils et lui arracha le livre des mains pour regarder le sommaire. Pendant qu'elle pestait et persiflait, Black se contenta d'en saisir un autre et de le feuilleter.

« Depuis toujours, divers clans, tribus ou peuplades se déclarent régulièrement la guerre pour accroitre leurs influences, leurs territoires et leurs richesses. Si auparavant, les conflits pouvaient se régler en épousant simplement la fille du prince adverse, il n'en est plus de même aujourd'hui et certains conflits perdurent des années durant. C'est bien ça, non ? Ca colle avec le sujet ?! réalisa-t-il, ravi.

\- Ça peut te faire ton introduction, oui, le freina Lily, mais il va falloir trouver autre chose parce que même en écrivant gros, tu ne vas pas remplir 60 cm de parchemin avec tes deux phrases.

\- Rho, qu'est-ce que t'es rabat joie … se plaignit Black en se balançant en arrière.

\- Hum, ça doit être ça oui, c'est tout à fait moi, convint Lily, ennuyeuse et rabat joie. Bon, qu'est-ce que vous savez sur le sujet, qu'on reparte de là où vous en êtes.

\- Et bien … reprit Potter, pas grand chose en fait, c'est bien ça le problème. On sait que les Russes et les Américains sont pas super copains ces temps-ci, ça on a bien compris, mais le reste … Vaughn a bien dû dire pourquoi à un moment ou à un autre, mais je ne sais pas, on ne devait pas être là peut être … »

Lily se mit à souffler et à se taper le front dans ses mains, toujours posées sur la table, elle en fit tressaillir l'elfe de maison qui venait déposer son bol devant elle. Elle se jeta dessus avec toute la dignité dont elle était capable dans ce genre de situation avant de leur répondre la bouche pleine.

« A la fin de la seconde guerre mondiale, ce sont les Américains et les Russes qui ont libérés les pays envahis, en gros. Sauf qu'ils n'ont pas du tout la même vision de l'économie. Les Américains sont capitalistes, ils recherchent le profit et c'est chacun ses mornilles, alors que les Russes sont communistes c'est à dire à bas la propriété privée, redistribuons l'or de Gringotts. Je simplifie. Jusque-là vous suivez ? »

Ils hochèrent la tête tous les deux, un sandwich dans une main et une plume dans l'autre.

« Les Etats-Unis n'ont qu'une trouille, c'est que les Communistes viennent leur imposer leur fonctionnement, c'est déjà le cas dans beaucoup de pays de l'Europe de l'est, ou en Chine. Mais comme ils ont tous les deux la bombe nucléaire, personne ne va oser taper sur l'autre et c'est tant mieux ! »

Elle engloutit une nouvelle cuillerée de céréales, leur laissant le temps de prendre en note ce qu'elle leur racontait.

« Vous avez une idée de plan pour mettre ça en forme ? leur demanda -t-elle, peu sûre de la réponse.

\- Je propose _Pourquoi, Comment, et après_ ! Ca te va Sirius ou t'as mieux en stock ? voulu savoir Potter.

\- Je valide ! répondit l'autre tout en arrosant son parchemin de miettes de sandwich. En plus, _Pourquoi_ , c'est déjà réglé, on peut déjà passer au _Comment_ ! »

Même si Lily savait que leur professeur n'attendait pas d'eux un essai philosophique, elle était dépitée par la platitude de ce qu'ils allaient écrire. Mais tant pis, elle leur avait promis ses connaissances sur le sujet mais pas son amour du travail bien fait ni sa conscience professionnelle. L'avantage, c'est qu'elle ne serait pas jugée coupable pour le tas de niaiseries qu'ils allaient pondre, ils étaient tous les deux bien trop orgueilleux pour avouer qu'ils avaient demandé l'aide de quelqu'un.

Elle sourit à l'elfe qui lui apporta une brioche encore chaude et le remercia, même si encore une fois elle n'avait rien demandé à personne, elle ne disait pas non.

« Donc, maintenant, comment est-ce que ces conflits se manifestent au quotidien ? réfléchit Black à haute voix. Jamesie, tu te souviens d'un truc en particulier ?

\- Bof, bailla-t-il en repoussant son assiette vide. Je crois que justement, le problème c'est qu'il ne se passe rien. Là, j'ai noté : Pas de bombe, pas de mort, pas d'attaque. Je ne sais même pas si on peut vraiment dire que c'est un conflit …

\- Cool, on va mettre ça ! Lily, tu ne pourrais pas nous donner des exemples de truc qu'il se passe ? Ou qu'il ne se passe pas d'ailleurs … »

Elle haussa les épaules, jouant à noyer les céréales qu'il restait au fond de son bol.

« Les américains ne vendent plus rien aux Russes, et vice versa. Toute la culture occidentale est interdite à l'est je crois. Porter une veste en jean et écouter du rock doit être vu comme une trahison … »

Black se mit à rire et donna un coup de coude à Potter.

« Mais enfaite, ça explique tout, ma mère est communiste ! »

Ils partirent dans un grand éclat de rire et même Lily qui pourtant ne savait que peu de choses à propos de la mère de Sirius trouva la comparaison plutôt bonne.

Il poussa un long soupir, secoua légèrement la tête et se remit à écrire. Ce fut Lily qui reprit.

« La situation est un peu la même qu'ici, à Poudlard, finalement. Deux clans aux idéologies diamétralement opposées, mais jusque ici, personne n'a officiellement osé lancer le premier mouvement de troupe. L'ambiance est pesante, lourde, le dialogue est rompu. »

Ils hochèrent la tête, faisant eux aussi le parallèle.

« Et alors, comment ça va se terminer ? hésita Potter. »

Lily haussa les épaules.

« Aucune idée, je ne lis pas l'avenir, avança-t-elle.

\- Facile, rétorqua Black. Ca va forcément finir par péter ! Quand l'un des deux camps se saura supérieur à l'autre, il l'attaquera et ça deviendra une bonne grosse guerre comme ils en ont l'habitude.

\- Ou alors, coupa Potter, ils font une erreur, et Bim ! les autres en profitent et les achèvent, c'est bien ce qu'on attend nous !

\- Vous oubliez le principal, intervint Lily, ici les deux camps sont à égalité et personne ne veut faire le premier pas pour ne pas être responsable de ce qui pourrait arriver. »

Black s'empourpra, tapant du poing sur la table.

« Même si on est sûr de perdre, on doit se battre pour ses idéaux, c'est ça être à Gryffondor ! »

Lily secoua la tête. Un ange passa.

.

Black griffonnait à toute allure pendant que Potter avait le nez dans ses parchemins, surement ses notes de cours. Lorsqu'il se mit à pouffer Lily releva la tête vers eux.

« Regarde, je l'avais oublié celui-là ! » montra-t-il à son comparse.

Black jeta un coup d'œil et éclata de rire à son tour. Lily soupira, il était grand temps qu'elle remonte se coucher, elle ne pouvait plus rien pour eux.

« Regarde Citrouille ! »

Potter lui brandit sa feuille sous le nez et Lily grogna à l'entente de son surnom ridicule. Elle saisit tout de même ce qu'il lui tendait. Entre deux notes trônait un dessin dans la marge. Comme sur une bande dessinée, un petit portrait de lui, fier comme un coq, se pavanait au milieu de la basse-cour, puis le portrait de Severus apparaissait à ses côtés et il se retrouvait aussitôt affublé d'une trompe, d'oreilles d'éléphants et d'un caleçon douteux doté d'une queue.

« Souvenir d'une de nos meilleurs blagues ! C'est Peter qui l'a dessiné, je me marre encore en y repensant ! »

Black se tapait sur les cuisses tandis que Potter prenait la peine d'expliquer les détails de l'histoire à Lily. Elle leur jeta un regard noir avant de faire brûler le parchemin d'un sortilège.

« Sombres crétins ! »

Ils s'arrêtèrent aussitôt, atterrés de voir leur précieux souvenir s'envoler en fumée. Ils s'apprêtèrent à répliquer mais elle n'écoutait déjà plus. Elle recula le banc dans un grand fracas et l'enjamba.

« Tu fais quoi ? osa lui demander Black.

\- Ca ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais ! Vous me faites perdre mon temps. Clairement, vous êtes deux causes perdues et je ne veux pas être associée de la moindre manière avec vous.

\- Rho ! Ca va ! C'était juste une blague ! T'as perdu ton sens de l'humour ou quoi ? ironisa Black.

\- Cherche pas Sirius, c'est parce qu'on a touché à son petit Servilus ! » lança Potter, la toisant d'un regard noir et méprisant.

\- Quelle que soit la personne à laquelle vous vous en prenez, l'acte reste foncièrement idiot et reflète tout à fait votre immaturité. En fait, ça ne sert à rien de me poser la question, vous savez déjà comment on déclenche une guerre.

\- Ouais, c'est ça, t'as raison ! En attendant, nous, on a choisi notre camp ! Parce que toi tu fais quoi exactement ? T'es la première concernée et tu te contentes de regarder le temps passer ! Si tu veux mon avis, continue comme ça et tu ne feras pas long feu ! lâcha Black, l'air supérieur.

\- C'est une menace ?! siffla Lily. Tu crois peut être que vos petites blagues débiles arrangent les choses ? Vous ne faites que jeter de l'huile sur le feu ! Vous cherchez la baston et vous allez finir par la trouver ! Sauf qu'en face, je ne crois pas qu'ils se contenteront de vous répondre avec le même type de blagues vaseuses, la chute va être rude ! Alors excusez-moi de faire profil bas pour l'instant et de ne pas provoquer chaque Serpentard que je croise au détour d'un couloir. J'estime encore qu'il y a une différence entre les personnes et leurs blasons !

\- Mais ma pauvre Evans, atterri ! Ta guerre elle est déjà là, à ta porte ! Tu reçois la Gazette, comme nous ! Tu te crois à l'abri à Poudlard mais ouvre tes yeux et tes oreilles ! Le premier mouvement, c'est pas nous qui l'avons fait ! Ce matin encore on a croisé Wilkins qui jetait un sort à un petit comme toi de Serdaigle !

\- Un petit comme moi Black ? Ca veut dire quoi ça ? Tu veux dire un petit Sang-de-bourbe ? C'est ça ?! lui cracha-t-elle au visage, les poings serrés.

\- Attention Evans ! Ne me fait pas dire ce que je n'ai pas dit ! Ta lâcheté ne te donne pas le droit de m'insulter ! » lui hurla-t-il, agrippé au rebord de la table.

Faute de mieux, elle lui jeta sa cuillère au visage.

« Moi je suis lâche ?! Tu te prends pour qui pour me dire ça, hein ? Vous ne valez pas mieux qu'eux finalement, sauf que vous, vous vous persuadez d'être des chevaliers blancs. Vous êtes pathétiques ! »

.

La discussion prit fin lorsque Lily claqua la porte de la pièce derrière elle.

.

* * *

.


End file.
